Dragon Sword
Note From The Author... This story is a crossover between Dragon Ball (the series), and Bleach (the series). The main characters are Ichigo Kurasaki (from Bleach), Gohan (DB), and Trunks (DB). I'll try to make the story as neat, and tidy as possible. I even threw in some theme music. I hope you'll enjoy! Your Mistake is my Job Intake 00:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) 23:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Theme Music Main Theme- Demon Speeding by Rob Zombie Beginning to the Story The Dragon Ball Side: 1 year after the events of GT, Gohan went back to his normal life of being a father, husband, and reading from his record-breaking home library. Today was November 21st, his day off, and he wanted to read a book... Gohan- "What to read today?... Hm?... What's this?" Gohan pulled a book called, "The Shinigami", ''or also known as, ''"The Death Gods". He pulled it out, and started reading silently to himself. He learned many things during his reading, like about the Zanpukutos, and the Hollows, the Soul Society, and even the Shinigami themselves. Gohan thought he was by himself, but Elder Kai was right behind him. Elder Kai said, Elder Kai- "That's all a true story sonny!..." Gohan freaked out... Gohan- "Agh! Don't do that you old bat! Can't I read to myself without someone breathing down my neck? Wait, you said it was a true story, but there is no Soul Society in the afterlife..." Elder Kai responded... Elder Kai- "There may not be one in our dimension, but there is in Future Trunk''s' ''dimension!" Gohan- "Wait... I thought Future Trunks' dimension was similar to ours?" Elder Kai- "The real world may be, but the afterlife is completely different!" Gohan- "Do you know what it's like?" Elder Kai- "It's the Soul Society!... ''(Elder Kai starts thinking to himself, and now has a smirk on his face) ''Say sonny, wanna visit Future Trunks?" Gohan- "You can do that? It would be nice see him again, and check up on his world, since he destroyed the Androids over there..." Elder Kai- "Then it's settled! Let's go!" ''(Elder kai puts his hand on Gohan's shoulder, and a spherical ki shield surrounded them, and teleported them to the other dimension). The Bleach Side: Ichigo Kurasaki was in his bed sleeping in late, until his father Isshin decided to think differently, and take action. Isshin bursted through the door with a bamboo stick, and thwacks Ichigo in the stomach... ''Isshin- "ICHIGO KURASAKI!! WAKE UUUUP!! ''(thwacks Ichigo in the stomach)." ''Ichigo- "AGH! ''(rolls over coughing, and looks at his old man) ''What's your problem? Don't do that ya old fart! Can't I sleep in without somebody hitting me with a bamboo stick?" Isshin- "Apparently not when you are late for school! Get your fatty perpendicular out of that bed, and get ready for school!" Ichigo- "What about breakfast?" Isshin- "You aren't gettin' any! Your sisters, and I already ate, and we are not going to slave over a stove just for YOU!" Ichigo- "Fine..." Ichigo then got dressed, and headed out the door. Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin watched Ichigo walk out the door. Yuzu commented... Yuzu- "Weren't you a little too hard on him father? I mean, he was tired." Karin- "Ehh.. He's fine. He usually sleeps at school anyway." Isshin- "Your sister's right Yuzu." Yuzu- "What about his breakfast?" Isshin- "He doesn't require much energy. He can last until lunch... Wait, his lunch!" Isshin quickly prepares a meal for Ichigo, and runs out the door, looking for Ichigo... Isshin- "Ichigo.. wait!" Isshin spots Ichigo, and throws his bamboo stick at his head, knocking Ichigo to the ground. Ichigo- "What now old man?" Isshin- "You forgot your lunch." (hands him his lunch) Ichigo-'' ''"Thanks. Well, see ya later." Ichigo walks away, and Isshin returns home. Substitute Soul Reaper meets Substitute Teacher Ichigo finally made it to school. Walked into his classroom, and put his head down. He accidentally fell asleep. Rukia was concerned... Rukia- "(whispering) Ichigo, wake up! Before the teacher..." Substitute Teacher- "Ichigo! ''(slams his hand on Ichigo's desk) ''What do you think you are doing?" Ichigo- "I was watching my desk, so it wouldn't run away..." Meanwhile, Gohan, and Elder Kai have made it to Trunks' dimension. They teleported to the park of Karakura Town. Elder Kai- "We are here! Hmmm, Trunks must be at work at this time. Luckily I know where he is. Follow me." Gohan-'' ''"(thinks to himself)'' Wow, this sure is a neat place, but there are no flying cars."'' Gohan, and Elder Kai walk to Trunks current job location, Karakura High School. Minutes later, Gohan, and Elder Kai reach the entrance. Elder Kai- "(points to his finger to the upper right) That's where he should be. He likes to be called, "Mr. Saiyajo", because he thinks "Mr. Trunks" sounds too weird. Wait, where are you Gohan?" Gohan already levitated up to Trunks' classroom. Trunks was in the middle of scolding Ichigo. Gohan approaches the window... Gohan- "Hey Trunks! It's me Gohan!" Trunks- "What? Hey Gohan! What brings you here?" In the backround, the students were giggling because they now know that Mr. Saiyajo's real name is Trunks. Trunks- "Class!... Class!, ''(class keeps laughing) ''Cla... '''SHUT UUUUUUUP!!!" The entire class quiets down. ''Trunks- "Thank you. ''(turns back to Gohan) ''May we finish our conversation after school. I have to teach, as you can see." Gohan- "Oh, right. Well, see ya later then!" Gohan flies off, and the entire class looks in awe of his ability. Even Ichigo was suprised to see a person flying like that in a living body. '''A few hours elapse.... Trunks is now in a conversation with Gohan, and Ichigo is heading home. Trunks- "So, how is everything in...." Gohan- "What's wrong?" Trunks- "I sense something. Something dark, something black." Gohan- "I sense it too. You think we should check it out? Trunks- "Yes, we should..." Both of them became tense, and ran towards the sense. Meanwhile, Ichigo was walking home, until he found out by his Denreishinki... Ichigo- "(looks at his denreishinki) What? Looks like the first one of the day." Ichigo also ran towards the sense, but in his shinigami state, leaving Kon in possesion of his physical body. Gohan, and Trunks arrived first at the site. They could feel the presence, but not see it, until Elder Kai arrived out of nowhere, and said... Elder Kai- "Let me give you a hand..." Elder Kai puts his hands on Gohan's, and Trunks shoulders, and gave them the special ability to see things on another plane of existence, a.k.a, the paranormal plane, although, they still could not physically react with the presence. In lamen's terms, seesy, but no touchy. Gohan, and Trunks were astonished at what they saw. A large Hollow stood before them, just staring at the two. Until, suddenly, another entity appeared, and cut the Hollow, clean in half. There stood, Ichigo. Trunks- "I.. Ichigo?" Gohan- "Isn't he.. one of your students?" Ichigo notices Gohan, and Trunks staring at him. Ichigo, not knowing what to do, Flash Steps out of the area. Trunks- "Weird... Let's head back to my place..." Halfway home... Gohan bumps into a stranger... Gohan- "Oh sorry..." The stranger turns around, and reveals himself to be Ichigo... Ichigo- "It's alright man..." Gohan- "Wait..." Trunks- "Ichigo, never thought I'd see you outside of class..." Ichigo- "Yeah, right... ''(Ichigo tries to walk away to avoid a conversation about incident before)"'' Trunks- "...Especially with a sword, flying in middair..." Gohan- "...And cutting a Hollow in half." Both Ichigo, and Trunks looked at Gohan with curiosity. Trunks wondering what a Hollow is, and Ichigo wondering how Gohan even knows about it. Ichigo drags Gohan into an alley. Ichigo- "(whispers) How do you know that?" Gohan- "I read a book on it." Ichigo- "What? There are books about it?" Gohan- "Yeah, in my dimension." Ichigo- "..." Gohan- "What? You don't believe me?" Trunks- "He doesn't know Gohan. Let me explain Ichigo..." So Trunks explained to Ichigo about the "other dimension" thing. After, Ichigo was barely convinced. Gohan continued on saying that he knew about the Soul Society, and it's guardians, the Soul Reapers. Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Work in progress Category:Story Category:Anime Category:Dragon Ball